


Daddy's Hands

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie couldn’t help tugging at his bonds. He’d already tried them six times, he couldn’t get out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts), [swing_set13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters. I am not making money off of this or any other sort of profit. I am also extremely poor, so please don’t sue me.
> 
> Warning: TOTAL AND PURE UNADULTERATED SMUT, PWP (where the “w” stands for “without”)
> 
> This totally inspired me: http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/34759333266/swingsetindecember-saucefactory-why-do-you

Ollie couldn't help tugging at his bonds. He'd already tried them six times, he couldn't get out of them. They were tight and his arms and legs were spread too far apart for him to get enough leverage or purchase to attempt getting out of them. Not to mention that being completely naked made it hard to hide anything up his sleeve. Seeing as that meant his sleeve was...non-existent.

“Come on, Dig, don't tease so much...” it was more of a plea than he'd meant for it to sound, almost a whine, as he panted and tried to shift his body, while a slow and steady hand continued stroking his cock, already hard at full mast and glistening at the tip and down the underside from where pearls of precum had leaked down from the weeping slit.

“Oliver, we've talked about this,” came the calm, but stern tone as that maddening yet infuriating hand removed itself completely from Ollie's cock, eliciting another, more desperate whine from the bound blond.

“Okay, okay, come on, just...I'm sorry!” after all, he knew where his bread was buttered, so to speak. He knew that if he wanted any relief at all he'd have to play along. Otherwise, Dig would leave him here, tied down and helpless in a way that he usually no longer had to worry about, vulnerable and, even worse, unsated. He'd done it before and Ollie knew he'd do it again without hesitation.

“You know what I want to hear, Oliver,” that stern, but not altogether harsh, tone. It was a very reasonable tone, in fact. It made Ollie's cock swell even further, despite the fact that Dig's hand was no longer touching him. Just the tone of that voice, the insinuation of what he was waiting for from the blond Prince of Starling City.

He would have widened his legs if they weren't already as wide as they could get, and tied in place. 

“Please, I meant no disrespect. I'm sorry...” Ollie panted, having a hard time forming a coherent sentence. He whimpered when he saw Dig's hand moving back toward his cock, felt it grip him and start that stroking again, but too slow and too gentle.

His entire body was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat from the strain of being unable to do anything at all to give himself any sort of relief on his own.

“Make me cum, Daddy, please!” Ollie finally called out, groaning loudly before it cut off into a loud, keening whine as he felt his cock being stroked just the way he needed it, firm and steady but faster, the entire length from base to head.

“Yeah, oh God, oh fuck, oh Daddy, yes, yes!” a string of desperate praises just as he came, hard, in thick and sticky ropes against Dig's hand and all over himself.

Once again the room was completely silent, save for the ragged panting from Oliver Queen tied to the table in what was supposed to be their headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Saucey’s fault. The bit about daddies and firm hands and…and…stop judging me! Anyway, I hope it isn’t horrible…


End file.
